


Falling

by wisteriasong



Series: Still [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Get Ready to See Kuroo Cry Y'all, Hand Jobs, Mentions of Kuroo being an aspiring researcher/scientist, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Woman on Top, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriasong/pseuds/wisteriasong
Summary: A taste so bittersweet makes Kuroo ask himself if things had changed between the two of you, and how something just feels oh so wrong.Since when did you start feeling rather cold to him?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Still [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/479230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Almost four years, and this series is still running. College has given me less and less time to come back, but with the proper inspiration, I am back to definitely finish this off.
> 
> This is the fourth and second to the last of the series, since (hopefully) another series based on song lyrics will be coming up soon enough.
> 
> Our victim, as mentioned in the tags and all will be the ever so scheming, Kuroo.
> 
> Enjoy and do please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!

When did your kisses start tasting bittersweet?

The question lingers on Kuroo’s mind as you two break the kiss you’ve shared for air.

Trying to collect his bearings, he looks at you carefully. Eyes scanning the rise and fall of your chest, the way your eyes looked clouded and barely focused on him. For some reason, it seems to bother him. Perhaps you’re just tired? Fatigued?

Oftentimes the next step to your makeouts would be the motions to undress the other, to leave kisses against bare skin in order for the other to squirm and groan. Usually, he would be the one to take the lead to do so, unable to keep himself away from you. Yet here he is, hesitating.

Maybe even confused as to what to do next.

“Tetsu,” You call for his attention.

Given his immobile state, you then scoot closer to him. You initiate the intimacy, straddling onto his lap as the man finds himself finally out of his daze. You kiss him once more, eventually biting onto his lower lip as your hands wander underneath his shirt to touch the skin of his torso.

Kuroo tries his best to welcome the warmth, the contact, but somehow, he finds himself at a conflict to do so.

Since when did you start feeling rather cold to him?

He tries to fight the thoughts in his head, shutting his eyes shut. He kisses your neck, down to your collarbone before you strip him off of his shirt. In turn, he feels you place kisses down from his cheek to chest before deciding to unbuckle his pants.

In that moment, he finally opens his eyes, looks at you as your hand goes beneath the waistband of his boxers to grasp his cock. Kuroo tries to suppress his groan. Having been so stuck in his thoughts, he seems to have not realized his own arousal. But then again, such responses are biological, part of the body’s natural response to such teasing and foreplay.

Finally, he sees you, looking at him intently as you pumped his cock at a slow pace and decide to kneel before him.

Knowing what you want, he gives it to you. He gets up for a moment to pull his bottoms down before sitting on the edge of the bed once more.

Once more, he shuts his eyes and tries to focus on the pleasure rather than the gentle sting coming from his chest.

* * *

Four years.

The number never seemed to have hit him until now.

Before all this, you two were like the best of friends, while also boyfriend and girlfriend. Seeing each other had always been a great joy, there was always this magnetic pull to come back to one another, but the moment he comes back from a research trip from Nara, the chemistry between you two started to change as if it had become so volatile.

Less affectionate.

More distant.

More carnal.

Kuroo hopes it’s all in his head. Maybe he’s being irrational; you too are busy with your own academic pursuits. Why would college matters be the reason for the sudden failure of the relationship?

He’s supposed to be interpreting data from lab results right now, but his mind is still wrapped onto the experience you both had together the other day; it felt all too mechanical. And yet days prior, you both spoke about how you could not wait to be by each other’s side.

What happened?

He tries to look at the problem systematically. He looks back at the dates you’ve shared, the conversations you’ve had. He runs his fingers against his so-called bedhead. Nothing really comes to mind, as things seemed well and perfect.

_Seemed._

A knock on his door stops him from trying to piece things together. He opens the door to his apartment, only to find his lips caught into a deep kiss by none other than you. His eyes widen for a moment, breaking the kiss as he places his hands on your shoulder.

A closer look at you, he finds himself deeply concerned. Your face and neck are flushed with your movement slightly reckless based on how you seemed to just fling onto him.

“Did I come at a bad time?” You ask him; your tone is a little more pitched than usual, much like the times you were intoxicated after two or more drinks.

Kuroo’s expression softens, “You should rest.”

“No.”

You kiss him again. This time, deeper, perhaps sloppier. He tries to reciprocate, but the pain in his chest has gotten worse; no longer a pierce, but now more of a stab. It hurts, almost enough to bring him to tears.

And it does, god, it does when you strip yourself down to your underwear as you continue to kiss him.

Little did he realize the desperation in your actions; how it is as if you are trying to reach out for him in spite of the fact he is _physically right in front of you._

Glassy, hazel eyes look at you, and what he sees takes him aback even more than your sudden attack on him at the door.

Despite your inebriated state, you too are in the brink of tears. Falling on your knees, you embrace yourself tightly as whimpered sobs escape your lips.

As sobs escape your lips, Kuroo takes the moment to cry as well.

Finally, it hits him like a stack of bricks. Your tone, your words, your actions…

How long has it felt like he hasn’t paid enough attention to you? Or rather…

How long has it been since time together started to feel to short? Too taken for granted?

* * *

At most, Kuroo stays in the laboratory for eight to ten hours.

He’s been taking all the chances and opportunities to learn from the best, to experience the best, and be guaranteed of a good research grant by the next year he begins his own thesis research project.

Perhaps around a year, it had become a thing for him to prioritize on his work solely. With you having become a constant in his life, maybe he was indeed irrational to think that spending less time together would not affect you. As long as he kept going back to you, it would be fine.

Little did he realize that maybe, just maybe, it would become a cycle of craving for attention and hoping to keep having it.

And thus, perhaps you thought that continuing to seek for intimacy would get his attention and affection, to make him realize that you missed him immensely.

You were missing him, but Kuroo didn’t see that right away for quite some time now.

Honestly, if he were you, he isn’t sure how to forgive himself for treating you that way.

He grabs a glass of water from the kitchen to give to you, as you sit on the living room couch. From the counter, he glances at you as you wrap his old Nekoma jacket draped around your shoulders around yourself. He smiles a little, remembering the times you would ‘steal’ it from him not so long ago.

Oh, how those days seemed to feel like yesterday, but were actually around two or three years ago.

Wordlessly, he takes a moment to place the glass of water on the coffee table before he sits beside you.

He leans onto your shoulder, asks himself if he should say something, or at least apologize for being a pretty bad significant other. But instead, he feels the tears sting his eyes once more.

This relationship was falling apart because of him.

He doesn’t stop that voice in his head, and decides to cry yet again.

It takes you by surprise when you feel him hold you, and especially when you feel the tears seep through the jacket that covered you up partially. Eventually, he cups your face, looks at you with his strained eyes that still had tears streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry,” he says to you in almost a whisper as the words struggle to come out of his mouth because of his sobs.

“I’m sorry.” He kisses your forehead.

“I’m sorry.” Next, your right cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Then your left.

During the last sorry he says, he pecks your lips softly, gently as if he’s afraid you’d break. You welcome the warmth, closing your eyes as you reach out to him. You caress his face, just as the tears seem to make it to your eyes again.

Before he kisses you once more, he says the words you’ve missed to hear from him.

“I love you.”

The tears between you two can’t help but flow once more, but at least now it was more from relief than pain.

* * *

You two are trying.

Lunch without books, laptops or phones in hand, scheduled study dates, and specific days for work, it was one way to ensure the balance between the relationship and what you two need to accomplish as individuals.

Tonight, however, is break night; it means that you two will be spending the night at his place to watch either a good sci-fi movie or documentary. Kuroo had come up with the idea, seeing as he wanted you to lessen the tendency to go out and drink to the point of inebriation. The last incident is still rather fresh to him, as he realizes that he should prioritize your safety and well-being a little more.

He takes a good look at you, watching your eyes light up at the sight of the surgery procedure taking place within the television screen. He lets out a relaxed exhale, an arm wrapping around your shoulder as he allows you to lean on him. You happily lay your head on his shoulder. The two of you remain that way for almost an hour, until you take hold of his hand.

“Tetsu.”

The moment his name rings in his ears, he perks up and looks at you.

Softly, you ask him. “Can I kiss you?”

Kuroo nods without a second thought as you close the distance between the two of you. You settle your hands on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Steady, but gradually quickening as he holds your arms for a moment, and then settles his hands onto your waist. He deepens the kiss, causing you to gasp softly as his tongue enters your mouth.

No longer did your kisses feel so bittersweet.

The next thing the two of you know, you are below him as he hovers you after deciding to switch off the TV. Your hands now running along his spiky tufts of hair that he often finds you touching when he’s half-asleep on your lap.

Once again, he finds himself at a situation similar to before, watching as your chest rises and falls from catching your breath.

But instead of feeling lost, he asks, “May I?”

Your nod of approval allows him to discard his shirt, while you undo the buttons of your blouse and unclasp your bra. It takes seconds to go back to one another, and to find yourselves lost in each other’s arms. Hands are grasping, reaching, touching as if to confirm the reality of the whole thing isn’t some surreal dream of desiring to be one again beyond the sex and intimacy.

His hands grope your breasts, pinching them before teasing them with the use of his thumbs. You whimper a little, as he covers your neck with gentle kisses. He kisses lower, his cat-like eyes locked onto your own intently as he places his mouth on your left breast, sucking on it lightly. He watches you arch your back as he feels the warmth and dampness that was forming underneath your skirt. He repeats the action onto the other side, his free hand wandering lower to the source of the warmth to take hold of as you murmur his name under your breath.

Kuroo looks at you, asking for approval to go further. You nod yet again, and he works to rid of your underwear and skirt as he sits up and raises your legs to take them off and leave you bare before him.

You notice the tent forming in his shorts, but as your hands try to reach for him, he stops you. “Let me.” He says simply before he kisses you sweetly once more.

After everything, he wants to treat you like you’re his goddess again.

Perhaps he hopes to remind you that he wants this too after the two times he’s hesitated.

Kuroo settles his head between your thighs, placing kisses on your inner thighs as his hands settle between them to ensure they stay parted. He indulges himself with the taste of your sex, tongue against your slit of your entrance before he decides to tease your clit a little.

He hums slightly as you grip onto his hair, lapping your inner lips to further lubricate your cunt for the actual act of intercourse. He hears you whine, legs bucking slightly as you let out whimpers of both pleasure and frustration. He pulls away for a moment to chuckle a little, grinning widely as you pout at him. Though the pout doesn’t stay on your face very long due to the sudden feel of fingers slip inside you.

You throw your head back onto the couch, eyes nearly rolling to the back of your head because of the sweet friction. But it’s not what you really want, and Kuroo knows that. Fortunately, he isn’t as relentless in his provocation and teasing; instead, he ensures your readiness to take him while allowing yourself to enjoy his ministrations despite the need written on your entire body.

You’re anticipating him, and your union just so much that you utter, “Please?”

It’s more than enough to get Kuroo to withdraw his fingers from you, and to finally hover over you yet again. Right before you, he licks the fingers drenched in your arousal, but you kiss him almost immediately despite the traces of your own taste in his mouth.

While words weren’t required to express what he felt, he still found himself wanting to remind you repeatedly, again and again of what he feels about you, of what he feels about how he wants things to be with you.

After ridding himself of the remainder of his clothes, he kisses the top of your head.

“I love you.”

His cock enters you slowly, carefully in order not to hurt you; your hands grip onto his that are set on the couch to support himself. Your walls clench around him, and Kuroo tries to get your mind off the slight pain from the tightness of your cunt, kissing your body with much reverence and devotion much like it was the first time all over again.

He waits for you to give him the go signal, and almost immediately you both find a pace to go at. Your moans echo along the room as he thrusts deeper, rougher to make sure you get to enjoy every bit of him that you can.

It doesn’t take too long for him to decide that he wants you to reach your high quicker than he does; he rubs your clit with the use of his thumb, and it gets you screaming, moaning for more as it encourages him to pick up the speed even more.

With all the teasing and sweet friction, it doesn’t take too long for you to tremble before him as you reach your orgasm. You gasp, body shaking for moments as he watches you ride the feeling of ecstasy off your body. However, you find yourself not done, especially while he hasn’t finished.

You tug onto his arm once you’ve caught your bearings. “Lie down.”

He complies, as you steadily rise to your feet and let him lie down. You line yourself first before allowing to sink onto him; his cock fully sheathed inside you. Kuroo grasps onto your waist, lightly scratching the small of your back as your hips moved, his cock getting harder as the walls of your pussy clench onto him even tighter.

Eventually, unable to help himself any longer, he groans as he releases inside you. It takes a while for him to come back into the reality at hand, of you now laying on him, exhausted from riding him and the sensation of oversensitivity that came after your initial orgasm. The two of you are covered in sweat, reek of sex, but a shower after everything could wait.

Kuroo gets up, but he does so to kiss your head. He embraces you a little tighter than usual, realizing that he doesn’t want to lose this, these kinds of moments together.

But most importantly, he realizes that he doesn’t want to lose you.

And he can’t believe he almost made that possible.

But at least now you’re both trying.

He promises to keep trying.


End file.
